Megumix
Megumix is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. A nobody who has worn many guises over the years; a schoolgirl, a lounge singer, and an administrator for a shadowy organization, Meg now has settled down with her band Darkside Assault, in which she is the lead singer. They hope to break through with a big record label contract. Personality-wise, Meg is extremely laid back most of the time, almost to the point of apathy. It takes a lot to get her worked up. She loves to give orders but not receive them; she hates being put on a leash and anyone who tries to act superior to her. Deep down though, lies a trustworthy and caring person. If you show her kindness she will return it, but she still won't hesitate to pick a fight when needed. Overall, Meg is brash and uninhibited, cool, confident, and independent, yet she can also be blunt, vicious and lazy. Appearance Megumix's default costume, Can't Stop, consists of a long-sleeved back top with and black pants adorned with pink Xs, with black gloves and boots. Her first alternate costume, Vivids, consists of a pink t-shirt, lime green miniskirt, and fishnet gloves. Her second alternate costume, Celebrity, consists of a lime green t-shirt and jeans. Her third alternate costume, Prom Monster, consists of a black bustier top, black skirt, and knee-high leather boots with fishnet gloves. Her fourth alternate costume, Premium Heart, gives her Tifa's costume form Final Fantasy VII. Her fifth alternate costume, Checkery, consists of a checker-pattered bikini top with matching boardshorts. Her sixth alternate costume, Slickery, consists of an orange bikini top, black bikini bottoms and black thigh-highs. File:Megumix4.png|Vivids File:Megumix8.png|Celebrity File:Megumix9.png|Prom Monster File:Megumix5.jpg|Premium Heart File:Megumix10.png|Checkery File:Megumix2.png|Slickery Battle Megumix Club Fiend – Mixes different weapon configurations to different effects. ---- As a Club Fiend, Megumix can change her weapon around into three different configurations. I. Ready Set Mode. The default configuration is a corded microphone and one small full-range box speaker. In this configuration, the microphone is able to be used as a whip, and the speaker is small enough to be carried around, weighty though they may be. This mode utilizes a mix of physical attacks and musical attacks. Being the default mode, it is well-rounded, but still grants a bonus to physical attack power. II. Dance Floor Mode. In this form, the speakers and microphone combine to become one headset, with the microphone positioned in front of her mouth. This configuration amplifies her singing power and damage ability through voice. It also frees up Meg to utilize hand to hand combat, which this form uses exclusively, and allows her to move more quickly than in Ready Set Mode. Meg is granted bonuses to both attack speed and movement speed. in this mode III. Live in Concert Mode. This form features a small cardioid microphone with the default speakers scaled up to ten feet tall. This configuration deals damage exclusively through different songs, focusing on controlled metered damage through music, and will deal consistent damage over time. Meg is granted bonuses to magic and a drastic defense increase in this mode, but she is rendered immobile while in it. Her stats vary depending on which form she's currently in. Brave Attack Ready Set Mode= |-| Dance Floor Mode= |-| Live in Concert Mode= HP Attack Ready Set Mode= |-| Dance Floor Mode= |-| Live in Concert Mode= EX Mode Megumix's EX Mode is Rhythm Shift Megumix's EX Burst is Entrancing Rave Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Never Say Never *''World Map Theme: Get Mad *''Dungeon Theme: All Night *''Normal Battle: Pretty Rave Girl *''Boss Battle: Hands Up! *''Final Boss Battle: Never Give Up! Quotes Default specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters